A Flower For The Kazekage
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: A GaaIno Fic: His hands roamed her back. In despiration for more skin, he tore the night gown off. Ino laid there in awe. His huge hand gropped her...
1. Daddy!

_**Hello there my lovelies! XHidanXInoX here! This time with a GaaIno pairing! This is for you my sweet kiwi4me!**_

_**Alright well I hope, Everyone who reads, will enjoy! XHXIX**_

* * *

Her arms already were aching; she had been working all day, trying to figure how to decorate the right bouquet, for one of her favorite costumers'.

She stood, after four hours of work, and finally decided that she would have to run by the colors again.

The blond lifted her finger to her lips. "Ok, Ino, relax, feel at ease, and let yourself go."

She quickly closed her eyes at the last thought, and furrowed her brows. "No, no, don't let yourself go…"

A look of defeat reached her features, as she slopped towards a stool to sit on. For four hours, she had sat there in her fathers' flower shop, wanting to mix together a combination of tulips, irises and daisies.

It was so simple! She just had to put them together in a very nice manner, how was that so hard?

Though honestly, she had gone a little over board, the combo was actually already fitting. The problem though, was that she wanted to impress the costumers' son, though with combining flowers? Oh what on earth was she thinking!

Ugh, now what? She threw her head down, slightly, hitting herself too hard on the table.

The blond was having a bad day.

A jingle on the door, caused her head to flip up, in a very quickly manner.

Ino stood and put a smile on her face. "Welcome!"

Her face grimed as she caught sight of orange, and yellow, but she still kept the smiling.

"What can I do for you?"

Her voice was somewhat, bored, and fake. She really was not in the mood for anyone, especially not for Naruto.

Said boy walked in even more, his face gleamed. It had been a few times that he had been in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He actually secretly liked Inos' passion; it gave her a feminine flair, which suited her.

Naruto tucked his hands behind his head. "Hey Ino, how're ya!"

The pale blond inched her way behind the counter.

She turned her back to him, and leaned over to get a notebook.

"What do you need, Naruto?"

While Ino was leaning the dark blonde looked at the girls' plump butt, he enjoyed the view when, Ino would either drop something, or would lean over to get something, especially in front of him.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks, as the blond turned to face him. His eyes widened when she turned and her breast slightly jiggled, causing him to blush a scarlet color.

"Are you ok?" her eyes settled on his cheeks. Why has he been acting like this?

For two whole weeks Naruto had tried and catch Ino, he'd either try and train with her, sit at lunch with her, or even ask her if she'd like to stargaze with him, she'd almost said yes once, when he asked her out to lunch, at the Sheshuya's, I mean Naruto was after all her friend, She would've said yes, though sadly for Naruto a grumpy blond man came, crossed his arms, grunted, and scared him away.

He rested his gaze on Inos covered breast, slightly imagining what was under her shirt, and bra.

A man's grunt was heard; Naruto slowly turned to where the noise was coming from, and turned a ghostly white.

His feet went numb, and his legs became wobbly.

"What're you doing here, Uzumaki?" The tall man hovered over to his little girl, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Ino happily complied and hugged her father back.

"Did you need something, Uzumaki?" he asked in a weird curse-tone.

Naruto stared at the powerful man; he was the owner of the '**Mind Body Disturbance Technique**' for god's mercy! Even if he had the power of the nine tails, this man was one of them who helped to take it down.

His thunder voice, to Naruto, echoed again.

"What did you need, Uzumaki?" though his voice was now less frightening, and patient.

For a moment he stood and re-gathered himself. He slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a scroll.

"This is for your daughter." His gaze never left Inoichi, totally ignoring the smaller blonde besides the man.

"Who's it from?" the pale blonde, removed her daddy's arms from her shoulders, and walked to Naruto. Leaving the oldest blonde, with a slight pout on his lips! She never let him look scary!

"Lady Tsunade wants us to leave tonight, she said that Gaara, I mean the Kazekage, wants us over, it's about some sort of trade..."

Naruto shifted his gaze from Ino, to her father. His arms again were crossed and his gaze was intimidating, it was kind of funny to think that such a man would, love, and own, such a feminine place.

Naruto sweat-dropped, what if he's reading my mind this instant? Oh I won't live to tell it!

Inoichi smiled at him, as if he had been reading his mind.

"Uzumaki." His voice came out hard.

Naruto stiffened, making his back stretch up straighter than an arrow.

"Yes sir? What do you need?"

Ino smiled and left the two men alone; she knew her dad was going to give him 'THE SPEECH'.

It was really funny though how both her comrades had reacted to her father, the first time they had heard 'THE SPEECH' as he'd referred to it.

She smiled as she went to her upstairs room, she was still living in the compound, but she still kept some extra clothes up there, just in case. Ino smiled at herself, hearing the constant, do you understand, Uzumaki? And Narutos' constant, uh-huh, and yes sir.

By the time Ino went down Naruto was nowhere to be seen, though she knew he would be ok.

She settled her back-pack on the counter, and stared at her father.

"Ok, daddy, well I guess I'm leaving, to get details on the mission, ok?"

His smile and nod excused her, and she was on her way.

* * *

_**Ok Gaara will come in next Ch. I really hope that you guys liked the beginning! I thought it was kinda cute! Lol but yeah… R&R! please? Take care XHXIX**_

.


	2. That Perv!

_**Here's the next Ch! I hope you all like it! XHXIX Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto. Also for last Ch.**_

She settled her back-pack on the counter, and stared at her father.

"Ok, daddy, well I guess I'm leaving, to get details on the mission, ok?"

His smile and nod excused her, and she was on her way.

XDXDXD

Ino stood in front of the elder blondes' desk, though she really wasn't paying much attention. The mission itself wasn't really all that difficult.

Tsunade stared at Ino. "Ino as you as a representative of the Village, I expect you to do the best you can. The Kazekages brother is really demanding excellent results. Do you understand? Now, it doesn't seem like a very difficult or exciting mission, but Sunagakures' elders have been demanding this from the Kazekage for a few years now."

Tsunade looked up to Ino, who was completely ignoring her. The elder blonde stood and slammed her hand on the table. Making the petite blonde shiver and look at her.

"All the Kage are going to be there Ino! This important!"

Inos' eyes widened, She would have to be extremely creative then.

"Yes ma'am!"

Naruto walked in; as soon as his gaze met Inos he looked down. Inoichi had kind of went hard on him.

"Naruto," Tsunade sat back down. "You will escort Ino, and stay if you'd like, I think she would do fine on her own. Unless you'd like to stay?"

Her hand roamed a small under her desk, and pulled out some papers.

"You are dismissed."

The two younger blondes nodded, and disappeared.

XDXDXD

Naruto glanced over to Ino, his eyes roaming her breasts. Damn, what should I do? Do I go for it? His hand tightened his hair.

"Ino, do you still love Sasuke?"

Her brows furrowed, why would he ask?

"Umm, well, if he was to come back I might consider him, why?"

Narutos head shook, "Just wondering."

His movements stopped, Ino noticed and turned to face him.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "You have to pee?"

"we should set up camp, it already late out, and well… we could star-gaze…"

Ino stood confused, but shrugged it off, whatever he is my friend.

They lay close to each other, and stared at the star filled darkness above.

After about an hour of silence, Naruto spoke.

"Ino, I…" he began to sweat buckets. "Think I kind of like…"

His head turned to face her, to his relief she was sound asleep.

His features grew a wide, goofy, grin. Hee-hee, what she doesn't know can't hurt her!

Naruto lifted himself to a seated position, his eyes filled with glee/lust. His right arm began to twitch, it'll just be quick.

He quickly, and gently, straddled Ino. Making sure to not wake her, and began unbuttoning her shirt. Aww man I can't believe I'm about to do this! He finished off the last button. He stared at the luscious pale torso of hers and smiled at himself.

Naruto looked at her, as his hand lifted, and poked at her bra. He lifted the piece of cloth away from her, and pulled it down.

His mouth watered. Until he felt a ting on his left cheek. He flew off of the blonde girl.

With one false move, Naruto had woken Ino up; she had laid there in disbelief. Her mind had been confused, until he uncovered her breast. That's when it hit her, the pervert was about to fondle with her! She had taken all the strength; her still hazy body had, and slapped him off of her! Serves him right!

Her constant screams and flying kunai, made Naruto realize what he had done was wrong, very, very wrong.

XDXDXD

As they reached the gates of Sunagakure, two guards the set out and reached them.

"Why are you here?"

The first man took a hold of Ino, took her back-pack. The second, more friendly, began to ask Naruto a few questions.

"Excuse my friend here, but may I ask. Who has sent you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well the Kazekage called us out here, we're from Konohagakure."

"That's right, I called out for them."

A firm, scratchy, voice came from behind the first guard.

"Kazekage…" The first guard, who was frisking Ino, let her go roughly, and bowed to his leader.

Said man stood there, motionless, arms crossed, as stoic as ever.

His hair flew quietly in the air, and his clothes wagged at the constant wind, though besides that, everything was motionless.

Ino stood, the stupid man had thrown her carelessly, she had some little scrapes on her elbows, and her knees were probably bleeding. She wasn't good at falling.

Naruto smiled at Gaara, "Ok, well there she is." He pointed at Ino behind him, honestly Gaara hadn't seen the blonde girl in-front of him, and he had expected Haruno Sakura to accompany his friend, not this blonde kunoichi.

His eyes shifted from the blonde girl to Naruto.

"She's staying; I'm needed at the Village… so I have to go..."

Naruto smiled, hiding away the reason why e didn't want to stay, Ino hadn't let go of the incident of a few days back. So he was more than happy, that Tsunade had told him that the mission was optional.

Gaara simply nodded his approval. "If that's what you wish for, Naruto."

"Well I'll be back for her in a few weeks." His eyes set worry, for some reason, though he didn't want to leave her behind. Maybe he should stay?

"Don't worry… Naruto, I'll have someone watch over her…" He turned his baby-face towards Ino. "If not myself."

Naruto shrugged off the idea, and smiled again. He nodded at Gaara and disappeared into the dessert.

The nice guard smiled at the blonde, and returned her the back-pack.

"Here you go, pretty miss."

She smiled back, and turned to look at Narutos little figure, He was so scared that he'd rather go back without resting? Ugh, it had to be Naruto.

Ino stared at the red-headed Kazekage. He was quite a nice view. His hair was a perfect red/burgundy color, his eyes matched the skies intensity, and his perfect pale skin fitted, even under the strong rage of Sunagakures sun.

She locked eyes with him, from afar, and the scary part is that he didn't look away! Her heart began thumping hard, and unsteady. The tall man, sure, was cute, but a little voice in the back of her head, reminded her, that once this beauty, had, had a dark evil killer side. Maybe he was now thirsty for her?

The thought shook off, when he walked passes her, and his lips moved.

"Come, we have to set you up…"

_**Well? How was it? I really hope you all enjoyed! If Gaara is being OC at any moment, please do tell… Well I hope it was a chapter worthy of a review… +wink-wink+ and you lovelies will do! Please? Kk anywho XoXo -XHidanXInoX**_


	3. Kazekage!

_**Hey there! I'm very sorry for the delay! Here's ch.3 of this fic! I hope you will all like! Mk! Oh Disclaimer, Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

"_Come, we have to set you up…"_

Ino stayed behind, staring at the man, her back-pack, lying freely on her hands.

His eyes closed, as he stopped. He crossed his arms around his torso, and looked back towards the pale girl.

Gaara set his eyes on her legs, then bit by bit creped his eyes upward toward her features.

"Are you coming?"

His voice startled the Yamanaka girl; making her jump, then nod. She truly hadn't expected the Kage himself, to show up for her. I mean was the mission that important to them?

She stared at the man, again, and stood behind him. He nodded and they proceeded.

XDXDXD

She looked around to see the little sand-houses, how did they build these houses? Her mind wandered off, trying to ignore the awkwardness, of the people staring.

"I'm sorry for the reaction…"

She lifted her head to see him. Did he just talk?

She looked around, and put her back-pack over her shoulder. I don't think so…

"They are not used to me walking around…"

He eyed Ino inaccurately, his expression, of course, stoic.

_Now_ she heard him, a light blush appeared on her face, as she mentally slapped herself, for not hearing him the first time.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage, I didn't hear you…"

He nodded, and continued walking, without saying another word.

The blonde slowed her pace, and closed her eyes. Great! I just offended the most powerful man in Suna!

Her eyes warily lingered, down his tunic. She settled her gaze on his sandaled feet. He was an intresting man to gaze upon, even his dress-code was amazing.

A young girl with russet hair rushed to Gaara, making the Yamanaka come out of her head. She had come from out of nowhere, really Ino hadn't seen where she had come from.

The girl almost rammed herself directly on to the Kazekage.

"Kazekage! Kazekage!"

She panted as she laid a hand the Kazekages left shoulder.

He turned to where her hand was, and looked back at her face.

"I brought you… Some…"

She lifted her hand, from his shoulder, to reveal her item.

"Of my homemade dumplings!"

He stared at, where her hand was last again, and turned to face her, once more.

"Thank you… Matsuri…"

She smiled at him, and timidly fiddled with her fingers, reminding the blonde of a certain someone back at home.

Matsuri lifted her eyes from her fingers, to catch a glimpse of blonde.

She stared at the girl hiding behind the Kazekage, and her eyes widened. Is she the one? She can't be…

"Kazekage…"

A barely audible whisper came from the nervous girl. Her eyes settled onto Ino, then faced Gaara.

"Is she the one?"

He stared at the young girl, and slightly shook his head.

"Matsuri… Come along… I have a mission for you…"

The girl sighed in relief, and followed her leader. Leaving the Yamanaka girl to tail behind.

XDXDXD

Ino stepped into The Kazekages office and stood in awe. It was a beautiful room; it was decorated in a very simple manner, there were many rounded windows, where he could easily look around the village; maybe that's how he knew, when Naruto, and she, got there. There was a desk in the middle of the room, much like back at her, homeland, leaders' office.

Though this one was very, very different.

The desk thar was there was layered by a burgundy cloth, matching the color of his hair, and holding a very pleasant indoor plant, not to mention clean.

The floor was aquamarine, layered with a nice mauve matt, for the desk to sit upon. And lastly the scent of the room was nothing compared to her Lady's office, this one smelled of male musk, with a bit of cologne?

Her eyes freely wandered the area, forgetting the presence of the, offices, owner.

He settled his gourd leaning it on the wall behind his desk.

He settled himself to sit behind the desk, and glared at the two girls.

A well hidden smile fell on Inos face, as she stared at Matsuri. The girl could not hide the fact that she liked the man. Her features let out a wide smile, and her aura was full of delight. Oooh, young love...

Though now that Ino stared at the two, she thought they would make a cute couple.

Gaara cleared his throat.

Again making the blonde jump and listen.

"Matsuri, report to Baki… to set up a room for…"

He cut himself off, before finishing his sentence. What is this kunoichis name? Feeling ashamed, and rude for not asking for the girls' name, he motioned his right hand to Ino.

"Her…"

Matsuri bowed to her leader, and rushed off, eyeing the blonde girl, before closing the door behind her.

Gaara stared at the door for a few moments, and then shifted to gaze upon the fair-haired girl.

"I expected Haruno Sakura…"

Ino blinked. What?

"Excuse me, sir?"

I'm twice as better as that giant forehead girl!

"Tsunade…"

He lowered his hand under his desk, and pulled out a white garment.

"Always talks about her apprentice…"

He set the cloth on the table, and darted his eyes at Inos' abdomen. The girl had obviously never been to Suna, and traveling with Naruto, of course he wasn't going to tell her about the sand storms, and blazing heat.

The blonde felt his gaze, and unconsciously covered her bare area.

"I assumed… she knew about, ikebana as well…"

She scrunched her nose at hearing that last part, Why would she?

"No sir… She doesn't…"

He gripped the white garment, and lifted it, handing the clothing to the blonde girl.

"You have never been here… wear this, it will protect you from the sun…"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. There, in-front of her was the most powerful man in that entire village, and he was offering her, HER, the outfit, that represented his leadership!

"I… I… I… I can't wear that sir. I'll make sure to buy myself suitable clothing for the conditions of the village…"

But still the man kept his arm outstretched. "I will not… take no for an answer…"

A light blush appeared on her face, her voice sounding wobbly.

"Kazekage I don't think a ninja my rank is…"

She was cut off by the man standing up. Ok_ now_ if he told her to take it, and put it on, she was.

His intense gaze settled on her abdomen again.

"The sand storms are intense… You can bring it back once you have bought the correct clothes."

She eyed the cloth, and finally nodded. I'll buy some clothes tomorrow and, then I'll give it back, no harm right?

He pushed his chair back and motioned himself towards her.

"Here"

The red-head unfolded the garment and set it on her hands.

As soon as he set the garment on Inos hands, the door flew open.

"Kazekage..."

Her eyes widened, an obvious shock on her features.

"What's going on?"

A tanned man, with half of his face covered, walked in.

* * *

_**Ok soooo… theres ch.3! I hope you all liked… and well it will get a bit more dramatic from this point on! Lol well I hope you all have a great break! And take care XHXIX R&R? Umm if there are any mistakes i am very sorry! but please point them out... **_


	4. What next?

_**XHXIX Here! Here's the new chapter! I am again sorry for the delay; I got sick **__**… so much for being immune to that. LOL, kk on with the story. (Disclaim all rights)**_

* * *

The man furrowed his brows. What in the right world is going on here?

"Kazekage…" Matsuri stared at Gaara, then back to Ino.

The Kazekage gazed at the two people at the door, then turned back to face the blonde.

"Wear this…" His thick voice echoed into the three pairs of ears, earning an odd look from the tanned man. Gaara turned from the people and scanned the blonde once more. He turned and walked back to his work-space, and crooked his gaze to Ino.

The creepy man, with half of his face covered, eyed the blonde, and turned to face his leader. "Kazekage,"

He waited for the red-head to sit back in his seat, and then brushed past the pale girl, Matsuri tailing behind the man.

"Yes Baki?" Gaara answered, his eyes never leaving the blonde. She looked so small next to the broad man. His figure was big, and his eyes surrounded by stress, nothing compared to the pale perfection standing besides the man.

Matsuri purposely positioned herself in-front of the blonde. Why is he staring at her so much?

The red-headed man shifted his eyes to Baki.

"We… Have a problem…" He straightened up.

"What is it?" The Kazekage looked down and pulled out some papers from under his desk, piling them neatly onto his left, and then shifting his gaze at the man.

Baki cleared his throat and proceeded speaking. "It appears, Kazekage that the suitors will be arriving in five days."

The red-head closed his eyes; apparently the idea of having the suitors arrive so soon didn't appeal to him.

Baki turned to face Ino. "Miss Yamanaka, I am afraid you will not be resting… you will have to get to work as soon as the delivery arrives. We have already ordered the flowers, and by tomorrow they will be here. A kunoichi like you can manage in such short notices, I assume."

Inos eyes widened, how in the world was she going to manage to prepare everything in four days? But being the Ino she was, her pride kicked in, Of course I can do it!

A simple nod, and a wide grin, was shown to the man, as she gripped on the Kazekages garment, so much for returning this to him soon.

"Kazekage, there is another thing you may need to know…" His eyes darted back to Gaara.

The Kazekage stared at the man, a sign for him to continue.

"We do not have a room for Yamanaka Ino… Visitors began to turn up, from the other villages. That is how we were notified that the suitors were going to arrive so soon."

So Ino is her name… his mind encircled only her name. For some strange reason, the name suited the pale girl. But the meaning didn't, in other cultures the name was at high standards, maybe that was what her parents were aiming for.

"Kazekage, she can stay at my house. I have an extra bed-room, and my father would not mind her presence." Matsuri nearly shouted out, she was starting to get a weird vibe off Gaara, and the way he was so close to her a while ago, made her want to keep her as far away from him as possible.

"Miss Yamanaka will stay with me…" The red-heads voice surrounded the room.

A gasp came from Matsuri, and Inos hands gripped the cloth even tighter. What did he just say? No the Kazekage couldn't have said that… Stay with him?

"Excuse me sir, but any room would do fine, I am not so picky, really." Ino shifted herself ahead of Matsuri.

Now it was Baki to respond to the Kazekages outrageous comment, his face never changing expression.

"Sir, Do you know what the people will say to that?"

Gaara nodded. "I am aware of the consequences."

"Sir with all due respect, I suggest it is a bad idea. We can always settle Miss Yamanaka…"

He was caught off by the russet-head.

"And besides, Kazekage, all the rooms in the mansion are occupied." a loud blurt, and a slamming hand on the Kazekages desk was heard. "She cannot possibly stay…" Gaara eyed the girl. "In one of the rooms, they are all taken, all of them."

Gaara stared at the brunette, a smile of victory shown on her features.

His head slowly turned to the blonde girl.

"Then she will stay in my room…" His thick voice received three pairs of wide eyes.

Matsuri stared at the blonde girl, first his cloths, now his room, what next?

Ino eyed the irritated girl. "Kazekage… you don't have to do that for me, really…"

Gaara looked down at his papers, scattering them across his neat desk. "Until another room is unoccupied. You are allowed to stay in mine."

"But where will you be sleeping?"

Gaara lowered his face, continuing his paper-work. "I don't occupy my bed-room. You are free to take it as yours…"

Matsuri inwardly protested, as Gaara waved her and Baki out. But what else could she do? He was the leader and she had to obey. Before exiting the room the girl eyed Ino, no wonder she had the Kazekages attention, she was showing half of her body to him! She slammed the door behind her, making the blonde twitch.

After five minutes of Gaara doing paper-work, and Ino just standing there, his head shot up to face her.

His eyes scanned the girls' bare area again, and he closed his eyes.

"Until you dress yourself, you are allowed to go…"

* * *

_**Ok so there is the next ch. This chapter was a little slow but I promise it will pick up next ch. She will start to interact, and I have an ace up my sleeve! Lol you'll see! Ok R&R? KK love and hugs! -XHidanXInoX**_


	5. Lifting Suspicions!

_**XHidanXInoX here… Well first of all… I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES… My excuse? I got a new job… no longer a nurse. I am a secretary/Dispatcher/store attendant/teacher/ salesperson (not just at the store)… It's heavy work… But here's the next ch. Hope you all enjoy, oh I'll try and make the Chapters Longer but I'm sorry for this one being short.**_

* * *

_His eyes scanned the girls' bare area again, and he closed his eyes._

_ "Until you dress yourself, you are allowed to go…"_

The red-head lowered his gaze and continued reading, his luscious blue eyes moving from right to left.

The blonde slowly reacted to The Kazekages comment, and began to pout; she did not want to wear the darn thing, it was way too ugly, and she assumed that it would either fit her too loose, _or_ make her look fat. And not to mention the thing was expensive, what would she do if she was to ruin the thing? Ugh…

She grumpily complied, and slowly began to lower her skirt. Grumbling and pouting loudly, the garment was ugly, and she wasn't going to wear her uniform under, it was way too hot!

Gaaras' ear caught sound of the girls grumbling, and closed his eyes; he set the papers aside, and lifted his head to the girl, his mouth shaped into a talking formation, opening his sight slowly. His eyes widened, and a light shade of pink tinted his nose.

Ino had a pout on her features, and lifted her shirt, leaving only her under-shirt, and shorts to cover her.

Gaaras' eyes were wide, not knowing really what to do. The Konoha Kunoichi was there half bare only standing in her small blouse, and black shorts.

His throat became dry, and he swallowed hard, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing, this had been the closest thing to a nude woman in all his life, and well, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the emotions running through his body.

Gaara mentally shook his head after realizing he was being inappropriate, professionalism kicked in, and his eyes darted elsewhere.

His arm stretched out and sand began to overlap the room, causing a wall to take and encircle the female ahead of him.

Ino felt panic infiltrating her mind, what the… what's going on?

"Lord Kazekage!" Her voice came out childishly scared.

Matsuri held her ear closer to the door, carefully hiding her chakra from her leader, widening her brown eyes to the noises she heard from inside, what is going on in there?

Gaara held onto the Jutsu. "Finish… Then I will release my sand…"

For a moment there Ino thought he had turned on her. The blonde shrugged off the idea, she was far too tired to think, and besides she guessed he was just being polite. Maybe the heat was starting to get to her, undressing in-front of a guy? What on the right heavens was she thinking?

Ino shook her head, and finished off on the dressing. Her eyes darted around now facing the wall.

"I'm finished,"

The red-head stared at his sand for a whole good minute, his thoughts almost leaking out through his expression. Finally deciding that he would only have to look away; he released the Jutsu. His eyes lowered back on his paper-work, a light tint of pink being still held on his features. Those emotions!

A knock on the door startled the red-head, making him look up again, his original intentions were to look at the door, but instead his eyes settled on the girl bending over to reach for her original clothes.

She already had his garment on, but for some strange reason his eyes stopped on her. A strange feeling deep within him stung. A feeling he was not yet familiar with.

His thick voice echoed through the room. "Come in,"

The doorknob rotated, and out popped a head full of brown. "Kazekage… Am I interrupting something?" Matsuris heart stammered hard when she noticed where the red-heads gaze was being held, she turned from the Kage, to the blonde girl who was picking up her previous clothes.

A vein popped out of her head, and she began letting out a strange aura, one massive; an aura almost being compared to the atmosphere of Tsunade, when offended.

Matsuris voice came out cool, "Kazekage, may I come in?"

Gaara reacted and picked up on reading. "Yes Matsuri,"

The blonde finished up, and settled her previous clothes into her back-pack, that had been thrown loosely on the ground when she'd come into the workspace; she was really being affected by that heat. Ino turned back to face the Kazekage, holding up a gentile smile.

"Matsuri, is there something you needed?" Gaaras face being hidden by papers; he still couldn't get rid of that image in his head! Her almost bare body had triggered something deep down, and well he was starting to get a tingly feeling. And boy was it bothersome.

"Yes, actually, I wanted to show Ino around,"

The Kage looked at the russet-head, thinking if maybe he shouldn't let her chaperon Ino. He shrugged off the idea and after a few minutes of staring at the two girls, his head tilted in approval, his gaze slowly settling back to reading.

Gaara closed his eyes, as he remembered the pale girl; she had nothing to protect herself from the rays of the sun on her face. He stared at the two girls, and again reached under his desk, the only visible thing for the girls to see was the burgundy spikes moving from right to left.

Gaara found the item he was searching for, and stretched his hand out to Ino, holding out the Kage hat to her, now completing the whole attire.

"You have no protection on your face… Matsuri is well accustomed to the harsh conditions here…"

Inos eyes shifted to the girl when the Kage mentioned her, and just nodded. Her arm outstretched, and set her hand on the hat, she reached it, and while pulling away they interacted a touch.

Matsuri groaned, and they excused themselves from the red-head. Ugh keeping them apart was going to be harder than I thought. Matsuri lifted her gaze to the corridors, plotting on how to keep them apart.

The Kazekage settled the papers down on his desk, and leaned on the chair, his plans were going to be harder than he thought; if he was to fool the people and not himself within the process… If he was going to pull this stunt off, he was going to have to learn to control those feelings.

XDXDXDXD

"So… is this your first visit to Suna?" Matsuri wondered honestly, she didn't want to be rude to the girl; after all it wasn't her fault she was called out for, and she had morals, and knew respect, too.

Ino uncovered her face, pushing aside the cloth that was waving in-front of her face due to the constant wind. "Well… Yeah actually, I don't usually spend time out of The Hidden Leaf Village."

Matsuris gaze fell on the ground, trying to come up with another question to ask, the silence was uncomfortable, and well she wanted to be friendly. Her eyes went up, and stopped on Inos features. Ugh how am I going to keep Gaara away from… she mentally pointed at the blonde next to herself, THAT!

Ino smiled and waved at most of the people she saw, all the meanwhile villagers staring, and mumbling at each-others ears. She thought it weird for a moment and reached her hand away from the wind, settling it on the dreaded cloth wiping her face.

"Matsuri, do the people here stare all the time?"

Ino thought back to the walk she had with Gaara, now remembering she had missed most of the conversation, or at least the few words, he shared with her. He was apologizing for _the watchers?_ Is this how they always were?

"No Miss Yamanaka, they stare at _you_, because you are wearing the Kazekages furnish. This month he will be choosing a _wife_..." Her voice dropped venom. "And they assume you must be her. You walked with him from the village gates, and now you're wearing his attire? It lifts suspicions…" Matsuri ended the conversation, eyes leaving Ino as she did so.

The rest of the trip was silent, except for the constant questions Ino was asking the russet-head. Ino knew something was bothering her, and her finger was kind of already setting in on what, but she decided to not bring it up, she was tired, the silk was sticking on her sweat layered skin, and she did not want to stifle the girl, all she wanted was to get _home_ and take a bath. She was desperate to rid of the sand that had set all over her body.

* * *

_**Ok there is this chapter, I am now working all week except Sundays, hence I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! Please don't shoot me, I know this one was supposed to have some action/interaction of our lovely couple, but I am a little tired. So I hope I didn't disappoint: As for Inos mission, she is just there to decorate the village, she is not a suitor, but Gaara has a vile idea, which will be revealed later on… Heeheehee there's the ace up the sleeve! Lol kk Loves you All! -XHidanXInoX**_


	6. Hearing Wrong?

_**Hello! XHidanXInoX here! I thank all of you for the reviews, thank you soooooo much! I hope you guys keep liking the story! I do want to progress my writing skills, since I skipped half of 2**__**nd**__** grade, 3**__**rd**__** and some of 4**__**th , **__**you know the grades they teach you how to write. Ok, let me know how I'm doing so far, and I'll try and take my laptop to work, and write during my breaks.**_

* * *

_She was desperate to rid of the sand that had set all over her body._

Her eyes scanned the room she had just entered. It was quite a large room, not that she expected less for a man in his category. She stepped more into the extent, admiring the view it had, it seemed the Kage had a thing for viewing the village, was it for protection? Or was it, for his own pleasures?

Her eyes widened at the advantage she was going to have. A huge bed was settled in the middle of the room, covered by a golden bedspread. She smiled at thought of already resting; tomorrow was going to be a tough day for her.

She lingered more into the huge room, really just admiring the simplicity, it did seem that he wouldn't spend much time in the area, though, his scent was somewhere around. Her eyes settled on a particular spot in the room; the dresser.

She turned her head from right to left, checking if anyone was around, though it was highly illogical, but one could never be _too_ cautious. A sly smile crawled to her features, not that she wanted to be snooping around, but come on! She was INO YAMANAKA! Imagine if she found out the Great Kage of Suna wears heart covered undies!

A low humming knock passed through her ears, causing the blonde to come back to reality. She turned herself from her position and eyed the door, had she really heard it?

Another knock was heard, this time louder, now she was sure. She threw her rucksack carelessly to the bed; after all she just had clothes in there, and began for the door,

"Coming,"

Ino sighed, once at the door, and opened it. A tall lean guy with raging brown hair gaped upon her, great the Kazekages brother. Ino mentally rolled her eyes, she had heard of how much of a flirt this guy was, and she was ultimately prepared for anything.

Her head rested on the door ledge, she was really tired, and she desperately wanted to go and shower, maybe then snoop, but attending people at the moment? She wanted not to.

"Yes? How may I be of assistance?" Her voice held tiredness, but still that professional curt to it.

Kankuro eyed the girl suspiciously, who in the world was… "Where's the Kazekage?"

Ino lifted her head from the door, what did he mean? Did he think he was in there with her? She thought the Kazekage rarely habituated his room.

"The Kazekage gave me permission to stay in his room, meanwhile another room was unoccupied. I am here on a mission, I'm from Konohagakure, _you_ requested for me." An accusing finger was being pointed at him.

Kankuro smiled, he had heard rumors of his brother being overly kind to a girl from out of the village, he had wondered if it was the one who he requested from Konoha, and to his big surprise it was.

Kankuros' eyes lingered on the girl, and he began to chuckle. So it _was _also true he had given her his attire. Gaara was letting this blonde babe stay in his room, borrow his clothes, and being nice? Who knew the boy had moves? He inwardly chuckled; he could leave this one to his brother. He smiled towards the blonde, as images of his brother, and this girl together flashed through his mind, eh… they'd make an ok couple. He chuckled again nodded towards the girl, and departed.

Ino lifted a brow towards his actions, but just simply did the same to the puppeteer before he was off, she just nodded. She closed the door after his departure, and shook her head. What had just happened? She laid her hand on her head, and began to loosen her hair, she was so ready for that shower. It was after all getting late and her body no longer asked for the shower, now it was DEMANDING it. She chuckled lightly, wondering how exaggeratedly the bathroom was going to be, and began to the bed, for the rucksack.

She reached the bed, and turned to look for another door, they had informed her that this room had a bathroom, but they didn't tell her exactly how to find it. She went to the first door her eyes settled on, and thank Kami it was the shower-room.

A gigantic mirror sat in-front of the marble sink. The shower was how ever simple, it had a giant glass-door and tile surrounding it, the space was ample, and overall, the room was fit for royalty, unlike herself… though that much she didn't mind, she liked to be the Ino she was, and not someone who was caged, rather than free.

Inos arms lifted to rid of that dreaded Kage suit, she was ready to leave that thing, and put on her comfy clothes. Her hand encircled the silky cloth, and settled it on the exaggeratedly large sink, along with the dreaded hat.

She finished undressing turned the water to perfect temperate, and stepped in, not wasting a second, she scrubbed herself, just with water first, then she reached her hand out for her soap, only to find out she had forgotten the darn thing, and the shampoo too. GREAT!

Her eyes darted around, and landed on a blue bar of soap, she could tell it had been used, and her face scrunched at the thought of that. The stubborn blonde made a face at it, wondering whose it might be. Ignoring the soap for a while, she continued to wash herself for a while.

Her hands went up to her hair, and she could feel it was dirty, not to mention the little grains of sand that refused to come off. And again her eyes scanned the space, her gaze landing on a black bottle of shampoo. Her head went left then right, as if someone were watching her. Once she convincer herself no one was there, her hand nervously reached for the bottle. She encircled it, and immediately brought it to herself.

The bottle popped loudly when it was opened. As she set some product on her hand, a scent filled her nostrils. It was obvious the product was for men, besides it was the same scent that was penetrated in _his_ office. And duh, it was in _his_ shower.

Inos' eyes widened, a deep color of scarlet tainted her face. The image of the Kazekage bare in the same place where she was standing, tangled in her mind. He had been naked there standing so many times, NAKED!…

Ino hurriedly finished washing herself, in the end she did use the bar of soap, but only to wash her face, and discover that it was of the same scent as the shampoo. She immediately dressed herself; her mind still sinned with the thought of the red-head being bare…

The blonde sped from the mist filled room, to the chilly bedroom. Her eyes settled on the window. It had already become dark out, and to her surprise, the moon was rising so very big. It was always a delight to see it in Konoha. But this desert made the view all too thrilling, she dropped her clothes in another pack, for dirty clothes, and left it on the ground. Her feet subconsciously dragged her to the window; she laid her head in her hands and watched as the jewel of the night rose.

Another knock was picked up by the blondes' ears. Her head spun around quickly at the unexpected noise, for someone who was hardly in his room, he sure had a lot of visitors.

Her feet were barely audible to the red-head standing outside the door. He crossed his arms, not in anger, but in a way he was used to doing, and patiently waited for the foot steps to come closer.

Two shadowy figures spied their heads through a corner, it was a rare thing for the pair to do, but nonetheless, they were curious of what their Kage was doing. "Lower your chakra! I can still sense it!" a low undetected whisper was let out by the female.

"What do ya' mean? I'm hiding it best I can!" a loud whisper was let out by the male. A hand encircled his mouth, and he was pulled back to the original hiding position

The Kage turned his head towards the noise, but ignored it when the door opened.

"Miss Yamanaka, I am sorry for bothering you so late…"

The blonde smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, is there something you needed?" She straightened up at that last part.

The Kage turned slightly, and nodded his head. Ino noticed, and nodded. "How may I be of assistance?"

The red-head faced the girl again. "I need to get a few of my belongings from inside the room… if you don't mind me coming in… "

The petite girl lifted her fragile hand and flipped her wet hair away from her neck. A scent was passed through the nostrils of the Kage, surprisingly making him slightly smile; she had used his bathing items…

Ino opened the door widely, revealing her clothing to the man, a deep blush set on her features as his eyes slid up and down her body, she somehow saw a bit of confused emotions in his eyes.

Ino wrapped her arms around her shoulders, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, causing the Kages' eyes to widen, in shock of himself, and then lower his gaze to the ground. He mentally banged his head on the wall continually. The blonde smiled weakly and led the red-head in.

"WHAT!" Matsuri yelled out as soon as the blonde shut the door behind Gaara. Was this really happening? Did he just go in? Was he going to stay there the whole night? This couldn't be!

Ino turned her head to the voice she heard out, and assumed it was probably in another room.

Gaaras' eyes set in on her once more, but this time he turned quickly, he came in for a blanket and nothing more… well actually… if his plan was going to work, then he was going to have to ask her… His head shook as he thought of his siblings knowing about his plans.

"Miss Yamanaka…" He waited for the blonde to put on a robe.

Matsuri stomped her way to the door of her leaders room, she was about to knock when the door of her rival radiated through the door.

"Yes Kazekage-Sama?"

"You are aware of the purpose of your mission, am I wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, if the issue was about the mission, then she was all ears.

His head bobbed down once in understanding. Why was this so difficult?

"Yes Sir. I am aware of my duties, I will not argue with any of your suggestions."

Gaara stood there for a good five minutes, "Then tomorrow you will not be attending Baki, or Matsuri, or your mission… I will allow you to choose the colors of your liking for the decorations of the village. I will accompany you in the choosing…"

Ino was kind of taken aback, had she just heard right? She lifted a brow, and eyed the Kage. Maybe he was just being nice, for the lack of rest she was going to receive.

Matsuri, once again released her potential, and was about to barge in, but this time a pair of arms grabbed her violently, and dragged her across to the corner where she had originally began the spying.

Ino was at a loss of words, but in the end nodded, after all, she wasn't disobeying anyone, the Kage was the one who put her up for this. A smile spread on the blonde showing the red-head her answer.

The Kage nodded his approval, walked over to a door, opened it and took out a thick blanket. Ino wondered what she would have done if she had found his closet before the bathroom, would she have gone through it? She shook of the idea, when the man stepped out, holding a pillow and the blanket. She had always assumed that this man was always sleepless. He was…

His light footsteps echoed the room as he began for the exit.

"Miss Yamanaka…" His movements stopped, but he didn't face her. He needed to cause more attention; they wouldn't be fooled so easily if he just let her choose the colors for the village… He just hoped he wouldn't take things too far with this kunoichi…

"Yes Kazekage-Sama?" The small blonde stayed in her spot, staring at the back of the young leader.

"We will also be looking for clothes… for the ceremony; for you…"

Ino nodded, she understood what he meant, but she was going to stay for the gathering? Was that part of the mission as well?

He continued to the door, "And one more thing… Please wear the garment I gave you tomorrow…"

He still refused to look her in the face, for his back was still towards her, but she could've sworn she heard something different in his voice, something…

He walked out of the door and closed it behind himself, leaving a very sleepy and confused Ino behind. She was far too tired to even think straight. And really at the moment she didn't want to even try and think.

Her eyes lingered to the bed, and she began to yawn. It had been a long day, and already her body was tired. She slung herself freely at the bed, and snuggled in; she patiently waited to fall asleep, and eventually did so.

The Kage stayed outside his door for a few good minutes, and he shook his head. If only the attraction did not exist… he rubbed his temple, due to the little pain he was beginning to get. His eyes looked back towards his door, and he shook his head. Miss Yamanaka…

He lowered his gaze to the ground, and then began for his office; it was going to be a long week…

* * *

_**I do understand I am not making much sense, but I will tell you, my lovelies! That Mr. Kazekage is planning on using Ino… He is however, feeling guilty, not to mention he's begging to feel attracted to Ino; but don't worry I'll try and take it slow, lol. **_

_**P.S Most of you have most likely already figured it out, but Gaara does not want to be married, and so he's plotting to fool the people into thinking that Ino is his bride to be. The idea hadn't sprung to him until Kankuro asked for the leafs Flower Shoppe girl.**_

_** Well I hope I haven't confused anyone… And I really hope that you guys have all enjoyed! With lots of love! XHidanXInoX**_


	7. Call Me, Gaara

_**Hey there my lovelies! XHXIX here! I have no idea how to thank you all, for the great reviews! You guys are my motivation! I can't thank you all enough! I am here with another chapter to this fic, I hope you all enjoy! With love -XHidanXInoX**_

* * *

_He lowered his gaze to the ground, and then began for his office; it was going to be a long week…_

A low humming knock passed through the Yamanakas' sleep-full ears, her mind not bothering to wake up from the comforts of slumber. It had taken her half of the night to fall asleep, through the deserts heavy winds, who could sleep? They were whistling horridly, and she was freezing throughout the whole night; it seemed Sunagakure was slightly climate instable; during the day, blazing heat that was sure to peel her skin off, and during the night horrid cold waves that made her toes feel numb. The blonde had stayed up late through the night, and her body was now suffering the consequences.

Another knock passed through the door, this time more agitated, causing the sleeping mess to grumble; she tossed slightly in the bed, her body covered by a thin layer of sweat from the early heat wave. The climate was already beginning to ooze through the walls, showering with waves of penetrating warmth. Yet again a knock passed through the heavy doors, this time making the pale girl swim out of her dreams, more like fall out.

Her hazy eyes fluttered open in the slowest of motions, if it weren't for that other knock that fazed again, she would've closed her eyes in slumber once more.

The noise of someone at the door again rang, this time making the pale girl swoosh the golden bed sheets aside. She sat at the surface of the cot for a good minute, and set her hands to her long blonde streaks. Oh Kami, why so early? Again the impatient person disturbed the door, harassing the blondes' ears; her head lifted in swift motion, making her eyes shoot forward, staring menacingly to the door.

Ino sighed, trying desperately to get the haze off of her body. She stood, and slipped on her slippers, the cute purple ones her daddy had given her on her last birthday, and headed to the door. The zombily walking blonde, dragged her legs across the room. She passed a big mirror door, that the room provided for full view, not bothering to take a glance at herself before opening the door.

His pale hand reached up to knock again, but was stopped by the door opening; he set it slowly down and waited for the girl to open the door fully. The blonde Kunoichi stepped out, her hair a mess, the skimpy night gown nearly falling off of her left shoulder, and now holding a surprised look on her face.

"Kazekage-Sama… I-I'll be right out, I'm sorry… I forgot…" Ino stopped herself there. Her lower lip stuck between her two sets of teeth.

Gaara simply crossed his arms in his usual manner, and stared at the girl with a serious gape.

"Kazekage-Sama, no I didn't mean that I forgot of what you asked for… I-I just…" she lowered her gaze, biting on her bottom lip again. "I'll be out in a sec, ok?"

She slammed the door on the young leaders face, and turned around, she went about hurriedly to find the garment that he asked her to wear. Blue eyes went wide as she realized that she had just closed the door on the most powerful man in Sunas' face. She ran across the room, tripping on one of her clothes sacks; she recovered from her state, and reached the doorknob, hurriedly opening the door, and holding it for the red-head.

She looked up to the pale leader, his icy blue eyes simply staring back at her, no emotion in his gaze. She looked the man up and down, then back to his face. She sweat dropped, and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-Sama, please come in."

Gaara nodded and walked past the pale girl, entering the extent. She pinched her lips together; then shut the door behind her, with slightly too much force. She turned herself, facing his back, it slammed, and she winced at the sound. Having this man inside _'her'_ room was rather intimidating, and not to mention awkward.

He slowly turned to face her, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked over her slightly, his eyes staying for a fraction of a second on her exposed skin; all the while being silent. Ino smiled awkwardly, and lifted her gown strap, covering her exposed shoulder.

"I'm going to get ready," her thumb flicked the way to the shower-room, and she uncomfortably sped-walked towards it, picking up her clothes while passing next to the bed.

The blonde stepped inside the bath-room; closing the door behind, she quickly undressed herself, and hurriedly stepped into the shower. She switched the water to perfect temperature, and quickly began to set the Kazekages' suds on her skin. The blonde scrubbed herself with her bathing sponge, at maximum speed; she had left her bathing items in the room the night before, so she could just shower at times will.

Gaaras' blue eyes set on the bath-room door, when the shower went off. His legs moved subconsciously, and he stood by the side of the bed, his legs straight, his gaze to the ground, and his arms crossed, waiting patiently for the blonde to come out.

Ino bit her bottom lip, quickly turned to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush. She began scrubbing her pearly whites, and stared at herself in her reflection. Her eyes widened as she moved her hair that was stuck on her neck. The blonde rinsed her mouth, and discharged the liquid. She had again used his shampoo, and soap, what if he smelled it on her? She slightly blushed but brushed it off; she set her clothes in proper order on her body.

She stepped out of the steamy room, and set her hair in a messy bun. She stepped out, Kazekage hat in hand, and turned to the red-head.

His throat went slightly dry at the sight of her in his attire, it was a strange feeling that set on his lower abdomen, what was happening to him? His eyes closed and he forced the feeling away.

Ino stood in her spot waiting for the red-head to escort her to wherever he wanted to go.

"I'm ready,"

Gaaras' shoulders tensed as he made his way towards the girl. He sighed inwardly and stopped just before the girl, his mind was set. Gaaras' pale hand encircled her two hands, she shuttered slightly at his cold touch, what was he doing? Inos' eyes roamed his movements nervously. Kazekage or not, he had no rights…

He lifted her two hands above her head, and placed the bonnet on her cranium. Ino blushed at the guilt her body now felt, he wasn't trying anything funny... She pulled away, and nodded.

"We can go now, Miss Yamanaka,"

XDXDXD

The blazing heat of Sunagakure, penetrated through the blondes skin, burning as the sun hit her flesh without mercy. She was burning under that dreaded outfit; she couldn't imagine how people chose to live there on free will.

"Yamanaka…"

Ino turned from her position to face the man, her mood in a slump. Her lack of sleep really did affect her person, and also the damned sand that kept brushing against her well kept skin was bothering her. How she hated those little grains.

"Yes Kazeka-"

"Call me Gaara."

She offered him a smile, and nodded.

"Ok. Yes Gaara-Sama?"

"Just Gaara,"

Inos' perfectly shaped brow rose, ok? She simply nodded and lifted a smiled again.

"Yes Gaara?" The feeling of his name, like that, on her tongue tickled.

The Kazekage proceeded with silence, his stoic face looking forward. "We are nearing the shop, where you will choose the first arrangements; for the betrothed festivity,"

His voice dropped low at the end of his sentence. Ino stared up at him eyes filled with curiosity. Was he against this whole thing?

Ino nodded, and just kept walking behind the red-head. After all his vibes were going off as red flags. She was a foreigner, and therefore what this country did was none of her business. Though she couldn't help but think that maybe she might want to get in on it.

The blonde stared at the man's attire; he was dressed in a black suit, similar to one she had seen him wear a few years back, when he fought with Sasuke. But something was missing… She stared at his back again, trying desperately to put her finger on what was different about this man. Her eyes wandered on to the sky, hmmm… He's probably just taller…

He came to an abrupt halt, causing the distracted, sweaty, Ino to come crashing against his hard back.

Gaara slightly caught off guard, stumbled forward, lifting slight sand as his right foot settled hard on the dirt underneath.

The blonde recovered her state, as the red-head looked back towards the girl. His eyes scanned the area, a light tint of pink on his pale cheeks; never in his life had he nearly fallen, a few people were staring intensely at the two, and two little girls to his right were giggling. They were laughing at him… were they?

"There's the shop…" His thick voice echoed about, his face still flushed slightly, barely being caught on by the blondes' ears. There were people coming about throughout the town, and the sounds were lifting. It seemed that it was time for the villagers to be about with their errands.

Ino nodded, allowing the Kazekage to lead her again, this time on her heels, not getting distracted.

"Here it is,"

The Kazekage stopped at a shop. Ino nodded and set to walk again, when the red-head decided to enter the store.

Ino held in a gasp, as her eyes set on the racks of the store. It was covered by pieces of fine glass, cloth, and pastry tools. It was an amazing store, and fit to find any festivity items.

Ino smiled at the cute clerk, constantly flirting with the young man. She chose the colors, dinning items, and the table cloths to adorn the festivity. She had picked most of the items to her tastes; in purple and a creamy white.

XDXDXD

Gaara stepped out of the shop, Ino tailing behind him, her face flushed for forgetting that this was considered a mission, and that the silent red-head was the client. She had been hitting on the young clerk, totally ignoring the Kazekage for most of the visit at the shop.

"Kazekage-Sama!"

A russet-head came about bouncing towards the leader, her eyes glittering with delight, and eagerness.

"Kazekage-Sama, Miss Yamanaka, she did not report to me or Baki this morning; She hasn't shown-"

Gaara stood there emotionless, the blonde camouflaging respectfully behind the young leader. Distracted once more, totally ignoring the russet-head.

"Yes, Matsuri, Miss Yamanaka has not reported to Baki… She has been with me all morning… I reassigned her mission, she is to be escorted by me at all times…"

Gaaras' icy blue eyes set on the now shocked girls' eyes.

"Bu-b-but… Kazekage…"

The eagerness in her eyes faded and she looked to her left. Her eyes wandered around, then she settled on the distracted blonde, who was blushing intently, something had happened between the two of them! Her guts were telling her.

Matsuri nodded, and lowered her head. "May I walk with the two of you Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara stayed quiet, but the girl knew that he had allowed her to tag along.

They began to walk more into the village, returning to the area, where he tripped. He had asked Ino to go inside a shop and chose more decorative for the celebration. His arms were crossed as his body was leaned against a wall, his upper body overcast by a dark shadow.

A small girl with raging red hair, similar to his, and big blue eyes looked up at him. She had been one of the two that had laughed at him; a giant smile spread over her little features, she walked passed him, and tugged at his pant leg.

"You're the Kazekage?" Her innocence made him smile but the slightest, and he nodded.

The child set her two tiny hands behind her back, and she twisted her little left foot, looking down at the ground.

She stared up at him eyes wide, "Stay, right there! Don't move!"

She pointed her index finger where he was already standing, and ran off, her short hair bouncing as she left.

His smile faded, and he set his eyes on the floor. He slightly smiled, and looked intently at the grains of sand.

Her big blue eyes shown as she opened the door, the sight of him causing shock on her pretty features.

"Kazekage-Sama… I-I'll be right out, I'm sorry… I forgot…"

She stepped out of the shower, _his _Kazekage hat, in hand, she looked beautiful… At the touch of his hands, she slightly flinched, the look of confusion in her eyes.

His eyes in focused again, this time staring at a small blonde and red-head pulling at his pants leg.

"Kazekage-sama," the little red-head pulled on his pant leg again.

"Are you alright?" concern set on the little red-heads eyes. Children.

Gaara nodded; as he crouched down to face the two girls in the face.

Two sets of flowers immediately shot out towards his face, brushing softly at his pale skin. His eyes wandered the plants, and then brushed back to the two girls.

"We know how shy a Kazekage you are…" The little red-head began.

"So we give you these; so you could give to your pretty bride!" The blonde blurted as loud as her little lungs could.

Gaara smiled, and hesitated a bit. This is what he wanted for people to think. But there was a slight guilt setting in on his stomach… The blonde kunoichi had nothing to do with him…

He nodded, and took the flowers from the two sets of hands. "Thank you, I'll be sure to give them to her."

The little girls giggled uncontrollably, and set to run, leaving Gaara holding them in his hand. I'll give them to her…

As if on cue, the blonde kunoichi came to view, she set herself in-front of the red-head, smiling a broad one at that, and nodded.

"I have chosen the main dish that will be served, and also the snacks that are to be spread about."

Gaara nodded quickly, Matsuri tailing behind Ino.

"Those are really pretty," Ino pointed at the flowers in his hands.

His pale hand quickly shoved forward, nervousness in his eyes, Anxiety filling his body.

The russet-head widened her eyes, and stared at the flowers in distaste.

"These are… for-"He gulped loudly; he was out of character. "You,"

Ino was taken aback, and stared at the red-head, studying his precious features, he was blushing and she raised a perfect brow at that. Ino nodded, and accepted the flowers.

"How kind of you!"

Two giggles were let out from behind the shops door. Gaara faced the floor, feeling shy for the first time in his life.

He nodded, and turned on his heel. "That will be all for today, Miss-"

"Call me Ino," She abruptly interrupted him, just how he had just a few hours ago.

"Yes, Ino-chan," He slightly looked back.

"Just, Ino,"

Ino giggled at the sudden look in his eyes, they were glittering in embarrassment, and slight eagerness.

"I will… accompany to your dorm, unless you'd like to spend more time in the village…" His manner recollecting.

Matsuri stared at him in disbelieve, what in the heavens was going on!? And why was he blushing!?

Ino smiled, and nodded, smelling the flowers as the red-head began to walk, she walking behind him.

He stopped slightly and looked back towards the russet-head.

"Matsuri, report to Kankuro, and begin filling the orders of the tables, and chairs that are to be needed for the festivity..."

Matsuri nodded, her eyes beginning to water, she looked down, her hair cascading over her saddened eyes. I can't lose him…

Ino and Gaara began to their walk, Ino tailing behind the red-head as usual. She looked back to the russet-head, to just catch a glimpse of the girl running away to her duties, that girl is always eager. Ino smiled to herself, and then turned back to the Kazekages' back.

Her eyes widened in realization. He isn't wearing his gourd! She giggled out loud, confusing the serious red-head ahead. She was one weird character…

* * *

_**Okie-dokie… I am finished with this chapter, I hope I haven't disappointed, and that all of you lovelies enjoyed! I am a little concerned about this chapter though… How did it come out? Was Gaara being OOC? Like way too much or am I being paranoid? With lots of love –XHXIX P.s R&R? Please? **_


End file.
